


Gift for identitypollution

by fluffyaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyaoi/pseuds/fluffyaoi
Summary: Oh gosh.. he's here again.Jean works at Levi's Café and there's one particular customer who comes in regularly and stands out among the rest. He can't help but notice how irresistibly handsome the freckled man is, and every time Jean thinks he's worked up the courage to make the first move, he somehow manages to always back out at the last minute.





	Gift for identitypollution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [identitypollution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/identitypollution/gifts).



> I absolutely loved the idea of Marco coming into the Café regularly and Jean having to deal with his unfairly handsome face every single day. I couldn't get this scene out of my head when I read your prompt and it has been replaying in my head ever since❗️  
> I hope you like it and I wish you a **_Blessed Christmas_** :-)

  



End file.
